creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Teeth.jpg/@comment-27059444-20151009190307/@comment-27059444-20151115224311
To Assjacket (though I get the feeling you will give me a lazy TL:DR, and if not, thank you). Ah, what a typical response - making various and unfounded assumptions about me. First off, I am not a 'feminist', well, not the typical feminist anyway. I am more of an egalitarian and I know and fight for both men and women's rights, but mostly men, because I know the reality that Western men are the oppressed of today, not to mention that in more traditional societies (which are not that bad anyway), both sexes are oppressed and forced into certain roles (not to mention the gynocentrism). That also means that men are the most oppressed everywhere. There is next to no 'sexism' against women in the western world, the only place being fiction, but that is all over the world. Good, original stories with original, interesting female and male characters is still rare today. I only use the word 'feminist' because I want to show that there is a tiny minority who are rational, realistic, strong people. Oh, and never did I imply that stories like these are 'misogynistic'. That word is one of the most overused, bastardized words of the English language (that and 'gender'). First off, I never said I wrote creepypastas specifically. I said 'stories' as in, stories in general. Fanfiction and original fiction. I can send you the (very long) notes and the prologue for my original fiction, if you want, and while it might seem cliché at first, that is the point. My characters, especially the males, are interesting and rare. I also have plenty of female villains (some of whom I have not written down yet), including one who is a rapist of men, and, unlike in most cases, both real and fictional, she is treated as every bit as despicable, sick and disgusting as males. Next, that thing about a 'not complaining about female protagonists' is stupid, and stories featuring a male or a female protagonist can have problems, and unoriginal, sexist characterization. The most common bad male protagonist/character in general being the masculine, violent, brood man, who usually has a 'dead wife/general female relative/friend who is defined purely by him and his the feminine ideal' who is 'protective' over women (or rather, is a sexist, chauvinistic pig for treating women and girls as children who cannot look after or save themselves by trying to 'protect' them, or telling them to 'stay behind' if he goes to investigate a noise or dangerous place). On the other side, we have the 'feminine, non-violent male character who is shamed for daring to be a real, modern, progressive man by being feminine, non-violent and wanting his wife/girlfriend to protect or save him (since feminine men are still stereotyped as gay, that does not count). A bad example of a female protagonist would one who is overemotional, is a pacifist, lets a man be a 'protective' chauvinist like an weak little bitch, or tells him to investigate a noise or dangerous place, and clings to or hides behind a man. Real people like that need to go to the Middle Ages where they belong and the characters types should have died out long ago. I even have a macho male character who subverts that crap. Writers who make those kinds of characters, and stories like the one above and those who like and approve of them are stupid, immature, uneducated philistines (yes, I know what that word means). The vast majority of stories are like the one above and they are still praised like and call the "one of the best or greatest books/video games/TV shows/films, etc of all time". Ah, and one final assumption to close the comment. How fun. I am fully aware that it is called a file extension, I just could not think of the name at that moment. Everyone has one of those moments. Finally, by 'remove' I meant hide. I said that because I always hide the extension and it is so cheesy when it is kept in, as it is obvious way of saying 'this is going to have something creepy or gory' and it is laughable that anyone would be so lazy or untidy as to leave it in. In6your6head6 I understand what you mean, however, just like assjacket, you misunderstand. I said the couple itself being treated as normal, and the characters and narrative not treating it as any different to a heterosexual couple was good, not the Bury Your Gays tope. Too many pieces of fiction, especially comedies and literature, either constantly remind me you that the character is gay (for example, through the character's or another's dialog being of reminders that the person likes the same sex). The only difference between my writing of same-sex vs heterosexual characters or couples as opposed to heterosexual characters and couples is the pronouns, and sometimes affectionate names. Since I don't directly write about sexual actives (as in, I show that sex is going to happen or is happening at some point, but I don't write sex scenes as they make me cringe, and as an asexual, it makes me uncomfortable to do so. Given they have done those actives, the sexual/sexually active have or would have a much easier time doing that kind of thing), I don't need to do anything more.